z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection Z
| season = 1 | number = 6 | airdate = October 17, 2014 | writer = Craig Engler | director = John Hyams | viewers = 1.57 million | previous = "Home Sweet Zombie" | next = "Welcome to FU-Bar" }}" " is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on October 17, 2014. Plot Synopsis Citizen Z ponders the many possibilities as to where zombies came from- whether it be comet dust, an actual Biblical apocalypse, or any other. Meanwhile, the members of a mysterious church in a small town in Missouri are turning their own philosophy into practice as they consider the zombie apocalypse to be the second coming of God, with the zombies being referred to -- and somewhat revered -- as "the Resurrected." Meanwhile, Murphy urinates in a field as the team discusses the possibility of him one day turning into a zombie. Either way, the good news is that they're near Provincetown, a fabled safe heaven. When they arrive, they're asked to check their weapons at the door. Three church members ask for re-admission to the compound, which Charlie's old military colleague, Major Williams, allows. As the team gets a tour, Major Williams tells them the compound is weapons-free and secured and fills in a lttle background on the church. It is revealed the three people granted re-admission were devotees of the head preacher, Jacob, who believes the zombie apocalypse fulfills the promise of eternal life. Charlie and Roberta finally consummate their chemistry by having sex in a private room. Meanwhile, Jacob and his flock approach the compound while inside the three devotees kill themselves with their blade-like crucifixes and turn into zombies. Roberta and Charlie quickly get dressed when they hear the zombies attacking. They investigate the overrun compound using books as weapons, and kill a zombie who comes through the door and discover they can make it out the emergency exit. Murphy, meanwhile, meets a frightened woman in the restroom, and when they're attacked by zombies, they ignore him and they kill the poor woman. Meanwhile, everyone heads for the emergency exit and are slammed against the door as the zombies close in. Addy almost loses her bearings completely as she has one of her crippling 'visions' but Mack snaps her out of it. Suddenly, the emergency exit door bursts open courtesy of the valiant efforts of 10K, who escapes with Cassandra as the rest of the team is captured by Jacob. The insane preacher forces them to choose: join the living flock, or become zombies. As 10K sneaks into the compound and gets a SR 25 sniper rifle while Cassandra runs for the truck, Murphy suddenly proclaims himself as the zombie messiah, proving it by sticking his fingers into zombie's mouth and not having them get chomped off. Jacob is unsatisfied with this proof and pulls out an M1911 style pistol, saying a bullet to the heart will reveal the truth. Murphy is saved when Charlie takes the bullet for him. Roberta and the dying Charlie confess their love for each other and he tells her to go. Roberta wants to give him mercy but there's no time to spare as the team makes their escape. Roberta makes the team stop at a safe distance from the compound and with the help of 10K's long-range rifle gives mercy to the zombified Charlie. She also mortally wounds Jacob, who dies while one of his men tries to save him. He is last seen on top of the man, eating him. The episode ends with Citizen Z still wondering about what caused the apocalypse. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Michael Welch as Mack * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Tom Everett Scott as Charles Co-Stars * Roy Stanton as Joe Williams * Brian Sutherland as Jacob * Janice Dashiell as Cutty * J. Woodward Palmer as Jameson * David S. Hogan as Brother Eli * Julian Gavilanes as Patrick * James Sweet as Berman * Julia Keefe as Mary * Tom Dang as Luke * Julia Prud'homme as Madeline * Valerie Brady Rongey as Cafeteria Lady Uncredited * Bryan J. Agee as Brother Matthew * Phil Andrade as Tattooed Prisoner Deaths * Unnamed Provincetown Survivors * Mary * Patrick (Alive and Zombified) * Berman (Alive and Zombified) * Cutty * Luke * Jameson * Cafeteria Lady * Madeline * Joe Williams * Charles (Alive and Zombified) * Brother Eli * Jacob * Brother Matthew Memorable Quotes * "I love you." "I love you too." "Then go. Live." -Charles's goodbye to Roberta. Notes * First (and last) appearance of Jacob. * First (and last) appearance of Brother Eli. * First (and last) appearance of Brother Matthew. * First (and last) appearance of Patrick. * First (and last) appearance of Mary. * First (and last) appearance of Luke. * First (and last) appearance of Cutty. * First (and last) appearance of Jameson. * First (and last) appearance of Joe Williams. * First (and last) appearance of Berman. * First (and last) appearance of Cafeteria Lady. * First (and last) appearance of Madeline. * Last appearance of Charles Garnett. (Alive) ** This is the second main character to die. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Resurrection Z 001.jpg Resurrection Z 002.jpg Resurrection Z 003.jpg Resurrection Z 004.jpg Resurrection Z 005.jpg Resurrection Z 006.jpg Resurrection Z 007.jpg Resurrection Z 008.jpg Resurrection Z 009.jpg Resurrection Z 010.jpg Resurrection Z 011.jpg Resurrection Z 012.jpg Resurrection Z 013.jpg Resurrection Z 014.jpg Resurrection Z 015.jpg Resurrection Z 016.jpg Resurrection Z 017.jpg Resurrection Z 018.jpg Resurrection Z 019.jpg Resurrection Z 020.jpg Resurrection Z 021.jpg Videos References